characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Alm
'''Alm '''is one of the main protagonists of Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, video games from the Fire Emblem series. Background Alm is the only son of Emperor Rudolf, ruler of the Rigelian Empire. After his birth, Rudolf saw that Alm had a strange mark on his hand, meaning he was branded by the gods to save the entire continent of Valentia from Rigel's patron god Duma, who was slowly descending into madness. In order to prevent Duma's worshipers from killing Alm to stop the prophecy and ensure Duma takes over Valentia, Rudolf sent him to live in the neighboring country of Zofia, where he'd be raised as a grandson by Rudolf's best friend, the great knight Mycen. Alm grew up in the tiny village of Ram, thinking he was a Zofian peasant, and befriended a girl named Celica who shared the same mark on her hand. The two grew very close, until Celica was forced to leave. After Alm came of age, Ram was visited by a member of the Deliverance, a resistance group dedicated to overthrowing Zofia's corrupt ruler. He wanted to recruit Mycen to their cause, but with his grandfather nowhere to be found, Alm and his friends joined instead. Eventually, Alm even became leader of the Deliverance, and a symbol of hope for both Zofians and Rigelians who wanted the war between their two countries to end. Equipment * '''Royal Sword: '''A sword sent to Zofia from Rigel in an attempt to strengthen the bonds between the two countries. A special enchantment was placed on the sword, so only those of royal blood can wield it, with most people finding it too heavy to lift. ** '''Recovery: '''Each time Alm begins to attack, the Royal Sword's magic will heal him a little bit. ** '''Subdue: '''When this skill is activated, any fatal blow that Alm tries to land will instead leave the target with a little bit of health remaining. ** '''Double Lion: '''When activated, this skill allows Alm to strike two times at once, while also boosting the power and accuracy of his attack. ** '''Scendscale: '''Alm's ultimate combat art, which can be used with both the Royal Sword and Falchion. Channeling the power of his Brand of Duma, Alm projects a gigantic blade of energy around his sword and uses it for an extremely powerful slash. * '''Falchion: '''A holy sword forged from the fang of Naga, the leader of the Divine Dragons, which was given to Duma and his sister Mila when they went to form Valentia. The Falchion is designed to seal gods and members of the Divine Dragon clan. This makes the weapon more effective against Divine Dragons and creatures created by them, like Duma's Terrors. It also possesses Recovery and Scendscale. This Falchion is different from the one wielded by Marth's family line. * '''Bow: '''After upgrading into the Hero class, Alm gains the ability to use bows for long-ranged attacks. * '''Mila's Turnwheel: '''A relic tied to the goddess Mila. It allows the wielder to see visions of the past and future, and turn back time during combat to change the outcome of a fight. It originally could only be used three times per battle, but finding its missing pieces grants it up to twelve uses. Alternate Forms * '''Hero: '''Alm's exclusive promoted Class, which he obtains after being granted extra power by the Sage Halcyon. Promoting into a Hero boosts all of Alm's stats, gives him a shield for more defense, and lets him wield bows. * '''Conqueror: '''When at his highest possible level after being promoted to a Hero, Alm can overclass himself and become a Conqueror by visiting the Shrine of the King. The Conquerer Class is an upgraded version of the Hero class that boosts Alm's stats and increases the range of his bow-based attacks. Feats Strength * Can easily overpower people larger than him. * Has slain dragons, demons, and undead monsters. * Defeated Duma once and for all. * Sealed away an incomplete Grima. Speed * Can dodge arrows and magic blasts. Durability * Took blows from Divine Dragons and Terrors. * Survived attacks from Duma and a weaker Grima. Skill * Trained by Mycen since he was a kid. * Joined and became leader of the Deliverance. * Took back Zofia Castle from Desaix. * Defeated Desaix. * Led the invasion of Rigel. * Captured the fortress of the sorceress Nuibaba. * Killed Emperor Rudolf. * Earned the right to wield the Falchion. * Sealed Duma away. * Defeated an incomplete version of Grima. Weaknesses * Using his sword skills drains some of his health. * Mila's Turnwheel has a finite number of uses. Fun Facts * While he was originally depicted as right-handed, Alm has recently been depicted as left-handed. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kings Category:Characters of Royal Lineage Category:Sword Users Category:Archers Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Humans Category:Completed Profiles Category:Time Manipulators Category:Neutral Good Category:JRPG Characters Category:Army Leaders Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Protagonists